Hiei's Little Hana
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Hiei returns from the Makai and he and Kari are back together. But the group has to go to another tournament and Kuronue and two other people are going with them. PLEASE READ KURAMA'S LITTLE KITSUNE BEFORE THIS! THIS IS THE SEQUEL! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**KRRR: So here is the sequel to Kurama's Little Kitsune!!!! Yeah!!!! I get ten points!!! Anyway. This is merely the prologue but hopefully, in the next few weeks as school winds**

** down I'llbe able to update sooner. Until then…you guys are out of luck. Haha.**

-With Hiei-

~Why won't that onna get out of my head?!~ Hiei thought angrily as he slashed through a tree. It had been two years since he left Ningenkai. Since he had left Kari. In the two years

since Hiei had been in the Makai, he hadn't thought about Kari, hadn't dreamt about her. Until a week ago.

-Hiei's Dream-

_Kari was walking down the street, smiling at Kurama who was staring anxiously at his daughter. It seems that she had a new boyfriend and she seemed happy enough, but Kurama and Hiei _

_could sense that she was frightened and edgy._

_The scene shifted and Kari was being slammed against a wall, tears streaming down her pale, lovely face, that was contorted in pain. The beast standing in front of her slapped her across the _

_face. He pulled at her beautiful red hair and laughed as she cried out in pain. _

_What did I do to deserve this? Is it not enough for me to lose Hiei? Whatever it was, I'm sorry. Just make this pain stop! Have him kill for all I care, just make it stop!_

_Hiei growled in anger. _

_**Where the hell is that idiot fox?! He's supposed to be protecting her!**_

_Kari's sweet voice cried out in pain again as the brute punched her the stomach. _

"_Kari. I am so sorry!"_

_**That voice! It's….**_

"_It's all right, Kane. I forgive you" Kari whispered, cradling his head as his face buried into her shoulder._

-End Dream-

Hiei would often awake after that and wonder if Kurama knew.

**Of course he doesn't know. **Hiei thought, slashing through yet another tree. He was so wrapped in his worried thoughts about Kari that he failed to notice Mukuro until she tackled him

to the ground and pinned him. She knew that he needed to see Kari, needed to be with Kari, but that he was too stubborn to admit that he was wrong when he left her.

"You need to go to her, Hiei. For both of your sakes." Mukuro said, as if she could read Hiei's thoughts.

-With Kari in Ningenkai-

Kari sat on the couch in her father's apartment as she waited for him to return with the first aid kit. Kane had been especially drunk and much more violent. Knowing that she would not

be able to hide the bruises, she ran to her father and told him the truth. Kurama nearly ran off to kill Kane, but decided that his daughter's injuries were of higher priority. So instead, he

called the authorities on his cell phone, stating that he was out for a walk and had heard a disturbance. When Kurama returned to the living room, he began to quietly clean any cuts

that she had.

"How long?" he whispered.

"W…what?"

"How long has Kane been hurting you?"

"Six months" she whispered, turning her head away from her father's face.

"Why would he do something like this?!"

"Because I still love Hiei. It doesn't help that it's football season and he's stressed. He didn't mean to, father"

"Hn. I'd love to see what you would look like if he did mean it"

"Hiei?" Kari said hesitantly, not daring to believe that he was really there.

"did you knw that he was abusing her? Get out, Hiei. You did enough damage two years ago" Kurama said evenly, his green eyes flashing gold for a moment. Ignoring Kurama, Hiei

walked over to Kari had captured her lips in his in a kiss, their first. Hiei had grown in the two years since he had left for the Makai and now stood at 5'7" and had to bend in order to

reach Kari's lips.

"I'm sorry that I left" he whispered huskily.

"Why did you do it, Hiei?" Kari whimpered, her green eyes looking up into his red ones.

"Yes, Hiei. Why did you leave my daughter? You just left in the middle of the night without warning"

To say that Kurama was angry would be an understatement. He was pissed and Hiei understood why. Hiei sat Kari down on the couch before taking a seat in front of her. A knock on the

door interrupted him before he began to explain himself, and Kurama went to answer the door.

"Oh! Hey, Suichii! Is Kari here?"

"I'm afraid not, Kane. Is something wrong?"

"We got into an...argument. she left the house and didn't pick up her phone. I was worried about her."

"I'm terribly sorry. I hope that the argument wasn't something too serious."

"I...hit a nerve when I noticed that she was still drawing Hiei. I told er that he wasn't coming back and she got angry. It's been two years since he left, so chances are that he won't be back."

"I beg to differ, Kane. He's sitting in my living room right now" Kurama naswered coldly.

~Hiei. Trust me in this. You and Kari need to stay where you are~

-All right, fox. But if anything happens and Kari gets hurt...-

"Really?" Kane said. Kurama noted the change in Kane's voice. He knew why too. If Hiei were back then Kari would leave him and he would no loner have a punching bag.

"Yes. Why don't you join us and perhaps the three of us can decide where to start looking for Kari."

"Sure"

The look on Kane's face changed form one of shock to one of anger as he looked from Hiei, who stood protectively beside Kari, to Kari, who sat silently on the couch.

"She must have come in threough the back. Hello, Kari" Kurama said, signaling for her to play along.

"Hello, Suichii" she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Kari? Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Kane asked.

"You can stop the charade, Kane. Suichii and I both know that you did it." Hiei said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hiei"

"Yes. You do, Kane. It's over between us. I can no longer be in this kind of relationship anymore." Kari whispered.

"Please leave, Kane. You are no longer welcome in our home" Kurama said, leaving no room for argument. Understanding that he was beaten, Kane stormed out of the house and out of

their lives. Hiei turned his head and saw that Kari was crying. Embrassing her in her arms, he made an oath.

"Never again will you cry for a fool"


	2. The Wedding

**KRRR: So here is the actual first chapter to Hiei's Little Hana. Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering if Kari and Hiei adopted a kid. The answer is no. Hana is a Japanese word for "flower". Ironic no?**

"I can't believe that my baby is getting married!" Shiori gushed as she curled Kari's hair.

"You still have both Shuichi's, mother" Kari said patiently, as she watched her "mother" in the mirror. It had been seven months since Hiei's return and two months since he proposed. Of course, the wedding was just a formality. Kari, Hiei, Kurama, and the rest of the Rekai Tentai knew that the two would be mated together later tonight, a much more lasting promise than marriage.

"I know. But I won't be able to have as much fun at their weddings. And I'm not sure if your older brother will even get married, Kari"

Kari silently agreed with her. No one had caught her father's eye and she believed that he was happier that way.

"So. What are you wearing to the reception?"

Kari shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Whatever Hiei picked out for me to wear. I was in charge of everything but the reception. Those were Hiei's terms and I had no problem obliging him." she answered. She that it was Hiei's way of saying "I love you" even though the two would be saying their own vows, Kari seriously doubted that Hiei would not be saying those three little words. And she was perfectly happy with that.

"Oh, Kari! You look absolutely magnificent!"

Kari's dress was, obviously, white without straps or sleeves. The top portion of the dress had pale pink ruffles across the top, and pale pink roses scattered the skirt and one on the waist where the corset like top and skirt met.

"Is Kari ready? Everyone is waiting for the beautifully blushing bride"

"Yes! Just wait for one more second, Suichi! Then you can give your sister away"

Kari had asked her "big brother" to give her away. She and her step father, Hatanaka were never close and he had agreed, saying that it was to be expected.

"Kari. My mother gave me this necklace on my first wedding day. Now, I am giving it to you"

Shiori pulled a velvet box out of a drawer and opened it. Inside was a golden dragon with rubies encrusted along it's back and was attached to a thin gold chain.

"Mother. I can't possibly…"

"You can and you will." Shiori said as she clasped the necklace around Kari's neck.

"Thank you" Kari whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You're welcome, baby. Now, I've got to go take my seat. Never forget that we love you"

"Never" Kari replied, giving Shiori a peck on the cheek.

When she left, Kurama entered. When he saw Kari, he gave her a final hug before pulling back to smile warmly but sadly at her.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" she asked him.

"You're marrying and mating with a good man, Kari. If it were anyone but Hiei, I would be opposed to this union. Now come on. The groom is becoming impatient."

As Kari walked down the isle, she looked at the familiar faces whose owners stood near her Hiei. Koenma was straight ahead because he would be the one marrying them. On his right stood Yukina, in her dark pink maid of honor's dress while Keiko and Botan stood behind her in paler pink dresses. To his stood Hiei, dressed in a tux with his headband wrapped around his Jagan eye as usual. Behind him stood Kuwabara. It had taken three hours of pleading on Kari's part before Hiei finally allowed Kuwabara to be his best man. Yusuke stood behind Kuwabara and that left Kurama's spot behind Yusuke empty.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Hiei and Kari have chosen to say their own vows." Koenma said, nodding for Hiei to begin.

"Kari" Hiei began "Showing affection is not a…strong suit of mine. Yet you mean so much to me that I am willing to be in a large group of people to make you happy. When I first met you I felt…conflicted. I had been so sure that I would never feel emotion but whenever I looked into your eyes, I always wanted to smile"

"Yet you never did" Yusuke muttered earning a ripple of laughter from the crowd and a glare from Kari.

"Shut up, Yusuke. You're ruining the moment" she hissed, before looking back into Hiei's eyes.

"I suppose I came to the conclusion that I loved you as you talked about your likes and dislikes. You like roses, the color purple, and you prefer for your hair to be straight, all though, you'll wear it curly if the occasion calls for it. You dislike the color orange, those who try to discuss things they know nothing about, and those who abuse their power. As I came to know more about you, I found out things that made me love you more. The way you seem to light up a room, the way you turn heads, the way you don't realize that you're turning heads. I love the way you defend yourself and others, employ diplomacy before violence. Every action, every word, only furthers my love for you"

Kari was crying in sheer joy and mouthed "thank you" to the man in front of her.

"Kari. Your vows please" Koenma said gently. Kari nodded and noted that Koenma was crying, surprised that Hiei had such a strong heart.

"Hiei. Words cannot possibly describe my love for you. When we first met, I asked you constant questions. And you answered most of them. As I got to know you, I realized that Yusuke and Kuwabara had been wrong. You aren't emotionless, it's only a façade. You love ice cream and respect my brother and Yusuke. Your greatest regret is never telling your darkest secret to the person who needs to hear it the most. You hate making me cry needlessly and I'm pretty sure that you threatened a few people who succeeded in doing so. There's so much that I love about you. The way you brighten my day when all I want to do is cry. The way you are unceasingly loyal to you're "allies". they're your friends, Hiei, whether you care to admit it or not. I love the fact that you're willing to cook for me on Monday nights because you know that I'm too lazy to do it myself. I'm not sure what I did to deserve a man like you but I am glad that you're promising to never leave me. If you did, I'm sure that my entire world would collapse. I love you, Hiei Jaganshi."

Everyone was silent as soon as Kari was done. Sniffles were heard and even a tear escaped Hiei's eye. The crystal landed in the palm of his hand, and Hiei hid it before Kari, or anyone else, could see it.

"If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Koenma said. When no one spoke up, he gave them a smile before saying,

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Hiei's kiss, all though short, was still as passionate as their first one had been.

"Now. It's time for Kari to change so we'll see you boys at the Minamino house for the reception." Botan said, grabbing Kari's wrist and practically dragging her to the limo.

"I love you, Hiei!" she cried out, before being shoved into the limo, which quickly sped away.

**KRRR: So did you like it?! Please review. **


	3. The Reception

**KRRR: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but for those of you who know, I've been working on an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic as well! Sorry for the delay. I should have posted it months ago but was too busy with school. Hope you enjoy! **

-In the backyard with the men-

"Well. It seems as if the shortest of us all turned out to be the tallest of us all! Congrats, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, slinging an arm around the Jaganshi.

"Yes. Well, Kari's happiness is worth the trauma of spending a day with you" Hiei said, brushing off the detective's arm before he began pacing.

~ Honestly. It was a simple outfit! It does not take this long to…~

"Woah"

"If she weren't married…"

"She's still my sister, Yusuke"

Hiei turned to see what all of the commotion was about and then he saw her. Her curled hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her makeup had been cleaned off. Hiei smirked as Kari walked up to him, dressed in a pair of skinny blue jeans, a white tank top, and converse.

"Hello, Mr. Jaganshi" she whispered.

"Hello, Mrs. Jaganshi" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and bending down to give her a kiss. She shivered and Hiei smirked.

"Someone's getting used to wearing Wrangler's" she said, finally taking a good look at her husband. Hiei was wearing a plain, black collard shirt, the top button undone to reveal his Adam's apple. Around his neck was two tear gems, his and Yukina's. seeing this, Kari looked up into Hiei's eyes.

"Hiei? What about Yukina? She'll figure it out"

"Exactly. She already regards you as a sister. She should know that you _are _her sister. And . I'm tired of running and hiding from her and the truth."

"Oh, Hiei"

"Hey! There's the two lovebirds! Come here, Kari!"

"Kirai! You made it!" she cried as he swung her around.

"I landed as the two of you were saying your vows. I wish I could have heard them."

"I'm sure Shiori recorded them. Hello, Kirai" Hiei said, walking over and putting his arm around Kari's waist.

"You're probably right. And speaking of Shiori, I think that she's ready for the two of you to open your wedding gifts" Kirai said, running a slender hand through his pale hair.

"Kari and Hiei Jaganshi! Get over here right this instant!"

"How come she said your name first" Hiei asked as they made their way over to Shiori, who was standing next to a large pile of gifts.

"Probably because she wants to get used to seeing Kari Jaganshi on my letters. Poor mama" she teased.

"Yes. Poor mama" Shiori retorted as she pushed Kari into a seat and thrust an envelope into Hiei's hands before he sat down next to Kari.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently as Hiei only stared at the paper in front of him.

"Thank you, Shiori." he said, and handed the document to Kari.

"It's…"

"A deed to a house. It's in the country but we presumed you two would prefer it that way. Shuichi designed and built it" Hatanaka said.

Kari could only stare at the paper as Hiei stood and shook Hatanaka's hand.

"Oh? You've already given them their present?"

"Shuichi? Is that why you've been disappearing so much the past seven months?" Kari asked.

"Yes. I knew that when Hiei returned it was only a matter of time before he proposed. I decided to go ahead and the house built for that moment"

"Thank you, Nii-sama"

Shuichi leaned in close to whisper in Kari's ear,

"I'll give the two of you a private tour when you return"

He gave her a peck on the cheek before leaning back up.

"My gift next!" Kirai shouted. All Hell broke loose. For the following two hours, Kari and Hiei opened presents. Kirai had given them a set of personalized china with the K in red and the H in black, both letters intertwined. Yusuke had given them a decorative katana with their names written across the sheath.

"You'll have to help Kari learn how to use it, Hiei. In case you're gone and someone tries to kill her" Yusuke joked, causing Keiko to hit him in the head. Kuwabara's gift caused Kari to cry a little bit. It was a crib, made from cherry wood with a dark dragon across both sides and roses strategically scattered across the crib.

"Oh, Kazuma! Where did you…?"

"I made it. I couldn't find anywhere that had a decent looking crib so I made one"

"I'll treasure it always" Kari whispred, before giving the man a big hug.

The gifts after that were of a wide variety. Some of them were comical (such as Yusuke, Koenma, and Kuwabara's skit) to sentimental (like the mobile that Yukina had got them) to horribly embarrassing (Yusuke had gotten Kari some lingerie and left a note telling her to behave).

"Come on, Kari. Time to go" Hiei whispered, holding her hand to keep her steady.

"Mmmmkay. Bye, everyone! We'll see you in a month. And, yusuke. If my house is destroyed before I get to see. I will kill you." kari said, before getting into the car with Hiei. Like the wedding, driving away was merely a formality. Shiori believed that they would be in Maui, but almost everyone else knew that she and Hiei would be in a very secluded section of Mukuro's palace in Demon World.

"Welcome. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kari. I am Mukuro"

"The pleasure is all my, milord" Kari said, bowing in respect to the demon in front of her.

"Well, Hiei. She certainly has her father's mannerisms. She's polite, pretty, and she has a powerful aura. She's the perfect match for you"

Kari blushed. She wasn't used to hearing so many compliments and the fact that Mukuro had asaid that she was a "perfect match" for her Hiei gave her pleasure.

"Kari" Hiei whispered.

"Mhm?"

"Let's go upstairs to our room"

She shivered in pleasure as Hiei's brath tickled her ear. She took his hand and followed him to their room for a very long night.

**KRRR: I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry that it took so long so I'll try to keep up with it from now on. Promise! **


	4. Two Weeks Later: Kari as a Jagan!

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So I would just love to thank ichigoslover18 for all of the support. I think we have the same genius mind set though because practically everything she suggested I had already done. I just didn't upload it all yet. Oops. Anyway! Here's the next chapter. **

Hiei woke up one morning two weeks later at 7:37 am. Kari was curled up against his side, her demon form having appeared during a fit of passion at some point the night before. The sunlight glinted almost painfully off of her silver hair and Hiei's eyes lingered on his mark on her slender neck. It was the letter K.. A black dragon snaked it's way up the stem of the letter and a ball of fire balanced on it's tail. Kari's body shivered in pleasure when Hiei placed his hand on her bare back but she remained asleep. Smiling softly, he stood up and walked over to his suitcase. He quickly put on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt and left to find Murkuro. He would call Kurama after breakfast about something that Kari did that first night.

"Mukuro!"

"Good morning, Hiei. Everything ok?"

"Hn. Everything's fine. I just have a favor to ask you"

"And that is…" Murkuro trailed off. It must have been important, to Hiei at least. He wasn't one to ask for favors.

"I need you to put this on a necklace and give it to Kari. Just say that you found it"

Hiei pulled something out of his pocket and deftly put it in Mukuro's hand. It was a tear gem, solid red with a black rose on it.

"Hiei?"

"Don't tell her the truth. She trusts you enough not to lie to her and I trust you enough for you to know when to lie. That happened at our wedding when she said her vows. It created itself _for her. _Besides, you missed the wedding. And don't say that you didn't get an invitation because I personally left one in your office"

Murkuro watched Hiei walk to the kitchen and clenched the gem in her hand.

-With Kurama-

The red headed fox demon was sitting on the couch in his apartment. Yukina would be arriving in a few moments. She had pulled him aside at the reception two weeks ago and had asked when she could meet with him to discuss something important. Since he had a few more things to do as far as decorating the new house, Kurama had left this date opened. Kurama stood and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. As he was searching the cabinet for some lavender tea, the doorbell rang and was followed by a soft, diminutive knock.

"Come on in, Yukina! Please make yourself at home. I'll be with you in a few moments"

As soon as the water began to boil, Kurama found the tea he had been searching for. Satisfied, he made the cups and carried them into the living room.

"So, Yukina. What brings you here today?"

"Hiei is my brother. Isn't he? Why didn't he ever tell me?" she asked, getting straight to the questions that had been on her mind.

Kurama sighed and hugged the Koorime in a hug.

"He wanted you to be happy and free from the knowledge that your brother was a murdering thief. He wanted, I think, to protect your innocence. Not everyone knows that you're his sister. If an old enemy of his were to discover that, then they could kidnap you and use you to get what they want from Hiei"

"But Kari is now his mate. Is she not in more danger than I?"

"Kari is my daughter. She is strong willed and would never be easily taken by force. Hiei, as foolish and stubborn as this may seem would never mate with someone who could not defend themselves. Strength is a value to Hiei, an important one. I doubt that he would allow Kari to mate with him, regardless of what she wanted, if she could not defend herself so well. Although, I do worry about any children they may have"

"Who knows?" she whispered, wondering if Kazuma knew Hiei's secret.

"Everyone. Minus Kuwabara. He isn't a fool like people believes he is, so I am rather surprised that he never pieced the puzzle together."

"I'll tell him when Hiei returns. Thank you, Kurama" she said, bowing politely before walking towards the door.

"Yukina" he called, before she left " if Kuwabara loves you as much as he says he does, then this won't matter to him. So you have nothing to worry about"

She smiled, bowed, then left.

-Back with Hiei at Mukuro's Palace…Fortress thing-

Kari's violet eyes opened and she smiled at Hiei. She looked at him, memorizing every part of him. She had done this every morning for the past two weeks. She smirked in satisfaction when her eyes landed on the mark on Hiei's neck. It was the letter H with rose vines wrapping around it. When she bit him, his cry of pleasure nearly sent her over the edge. She turned back into her human form and stood up. Walking over to Hiei, she wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.

"Good morning, Hiei" she said, smiling at her mate.

Kari's smile faded when Hiei looked at her. It was filled with worry and anger.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is my father…?" she asked, in a rushed, quiet voice.

"Your father's fine, Kari. I was just informed that we are being forced to participate in another tournament"

"When?" she breathed, her green eyes widening slightly by fear.

"The week after our return"

Hiei watched as the thoughts swam through his mate's mind. She was worried about losing a friend, a brother, a father,…or her mate. Hiei bent his head to kiss her forehead when he noticed something that he should have noticed two weeks ago: a Jagan Eye(1).

"Kari. Did you know that you have a Jagan?"

"Mhhmm? Oh. Yeah I saw two weeks ago and just forgot to tell you. I wonder if that's common?"

"If what's common?"

"For mates to take on attributes of each other. I heard that it could happen to demons who were A class or higher. Anyway. I'm hungry!"

"I would imagine so after all of the energy you use at night"

Kari blushed. It was true that last night had been especially loud, both on her part and Hiei's. He smirked and said,

" I didn't know you could yell like that. I think the whole castle heard you"

"Shut up. I'm going to get dressed and then _we _are going to get something to eat." Kari said.

Hiei waited patiently as Kari walked over to her suitcase and dressed in a black tank top and light blue jeans as well as a pair of black and blue converse.

"Food!" Kari screamed happily after she and Hiei entered the dining hall.

Several demons turned and stared in wonderment at Hiei's small red headed mate. She ignored them and skipped happily to the large table, sitting down and preparing herself a plate. One idiot, a fish demon of low C-class attempted to flirt with her although she made no attempt to conceal her mark. Kari nonchalantly broke his nose and continued eating breakfast. Satisfied that his mate could handle herself (not that he had any doubts mind you, but she was a rather cheerful person), Hiei walked quietly out of the room and called his best friend and father in law.

**KRRR: Gosh! I hadn't realized that I could have finished typing a posting this thing like…ages ago. Oops. Anyway…I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. New Peeps!

**KRRR: Hey everyone! Listen, **_**Hiei's Little Hana **_**is a SEQUEL!!!! Please, for my sanity and the continuation of this story, read **_**Kurama's Little Kitsune**_** if you haven't already read it. I would really like to not get anymore reviews saying that I need to go back and proofread. I know exactly what I typed and why I typed it. Ok. Before I begin, I would like to say that my **_**Twilight**_** fanfic, **_**La Cantante The Singer **_**is up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please send me a message and let me know. Thanks! Now then, on with the story!!! **

"_Hello, Hiei. How are you this morning?"_

"Hn. I'm fine. In case you're curious, your daughter is in the dining hall eating as if she hasn't in a week. She's been doing that since she marked me."

" _I wonder why?"_

"She used a vast amount of energy marking me two weeks ago. I suppose she hasn't recovered."

"_Mhmm….well I'm sure that it is nothing to worry about. She most likely wanted to prove that she was strong enough to be your mate. After all, you gave an entire day of your anti social behavior in order to make her happy." _

Whatever Hiei had been about to say died in his throat as he heard Kari's voice yell through out the fortress.

"**Would you bastards just leave me alone! Stop trying to flirt with me when you can clearly see that I am mated! Seriously! All I want to do is eat my breakfast ****in peace****! If you don't shut up and leave me alone, I won't hesitate to grab Hiei's katana and kill every single one of you! Do I make myself clear?!" **

Hiei and Kurama chuckled.

"That's my Kari" they said simultaneously.

"I had better go and make sure that she doesn't follow through with her threat. See you in two weeks, Fox."

"_Good bye, Hiei"_

When Hiei re-entered the dinning hall, he was stunned and a little amused by what he saw. Kari was still seated in her chair, happily munching on steak and eggs. The youkai who had previously been standing somewhat near her had all backed up against the wall. Kari looked up and (if possible) her smile grew wider.

"You, my little hana, are rare." Hiei whispered, causing Kari to shiver.

"Are you hungry, darling?" she asked, motioning for him to sit next to her.

"No. I ate before you awoke this morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Stop teasing. It doesn't suit you. Anyway. I am done with breakfast. What now?"

"We need to meet Mukuro in the training hall. Yomi sent her new recruits and she wants to test them out."

"You sound like she's car shopping." Kari said.

The pair walked to the training ground, silence enveloping them. Well, Hiei walked. Kari skipped there, humming happily to herself. Hiei shook his head. He couldn't understand why this girl had chosen him but he was (dare he think it?) happy that she had.

"Hello. Lord Mukuro" Kari said, bowing politely.

"Hn. You don't have to call her that. Or bow to her" Hiei said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

"But, Hiei…"

"It's okay, Kari. Besides, I want us to be friends." Mukuro said.

Before Kari could respond, three "boys" ran into the door, successfully knocking it down and decimating it.

"Hn. You're late" Hiei said, annoyed by the rambunctious entrance.

"Sorry. We got lost." one boy said, in a deep baritone. He was six feet two inches, with black hair and matching wings. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hunter green and he had a serious expression on his face. He wore a plain white button up shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. Kari studied him, curious to know what kind of demon he was.

" Phoenix"

"Pardon?" Kari asked.

"I'm a Phoenix demon. My name is Hisoka."

"Fitting. Isn't it? Considering how reserved you are." another boy said, this time in a chipper alto. He was around 6 foot 6 inches and had short brown hair with piercing brown eyes. He appeared to be around 20 years old, human terms, and very passionate and observant.

"Hideharu. Keep you're mouth shut." Hisoka said.

"At least you aren't as quiet as Akimitsu. Seriously. You can insult the guy 24 hours a day seven days straight and he wouldn't say a word."

The young man in question merely stared, unfazed, at the gossipers. He solemn gray eyes seemed to pear into everyone's soul. He was around 5'6" and had a pale complexion. He lifted a slender hand and silently moved a piece of his auburn hair out of his face.

"Um…hello" Kari said, walking up to the Ginger and peering into his eyes. He looked down, smiled slightly, and nodded his head.

"Are you mute?"

"Isn't that rude?"

"Hideharu. She is curious. And also, that fire demon's mate. I suggest you watch your tone" Hisoka said.

Hiei "hn"-ed and turned his head to watch his mate. Even if he didn't look it, Akimitsu was most likely a powerful opponent.

"No." he said softly, almost like a whisper in the wind. "I just do not have anything to discuss with these two."

"Oh! Well. I have one more question"

"Of course?" Akimitsu was amused by the girl's actions. She was obviously a kitsune.

"What kind of demon are you?"

" Half bat, half fire."

"Oh. And, um…Hideharu? What kind is he?"

"I'm a shadow demon!" said man boasted.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Kari shouted, sending a glare his way, her green eyes flashing violet dangerously.

Hideharu cowered in fear, while Hisoka laughed.

"I told you to watch yourself, Hideharu" Hisoka taunted.

"Yeah. Against her mate, not her!" Hideharu shouted.

"Just because she's Hiei's mate, doesn't mean that she isn't just as dangerous. I'm sure that all of you have heard of Youko Kurama?" Mukuro asked.

They nodded. Youko Kurama was the most revered thief in all of Makai. He, along with his partner Kuronue, was a dangerous kistune youkai to cross.

"I'm his daughter!" she chirped, and immediately transformed into her youkai self. Her red hair became silver, her green eyes violet. Her outfit changed into a pure white Yucata, pants, and shoes.

"Hello." she said serenely. There was authority in that voice, which demanded both reverence and respect. She would not tolerate anything less. Her violet eyes were cold, calculated, merciless. Her pale skin was flawless, her ears perked up and listening for any threats, while her tail swished back and forth in anticipation of any fights or heists.

"Woah."

"Hideharu. Show respect."

Akimitsu bowed politely. He had heard about Youko Kurama and Kari Kurama from his mother. Why? Because he was Kuronue's son.

"Akimitsu. As a brother in arms and in heists, you need not bow to me. Our fathers are partners, and so shall we be."

"If that is your wish."

"It is not my wish. It is my pleasure. Hideharu. Hisoka. You two are unknown enemies. I would appreciate it, if you would fight with either Hiei or Mukuro. If not, then you can fight me. But you might regret it."

"I shall fight Hiei." Hisoka said, while Hideharu glared in her direction.

"I shall fight with you. I am interested to see you in combat." he said.

"Your funeral" she whispered, before entering the center of the room.

**KRRR: Finally! It is done! Lol. Thanks for reading and what not. **


	6. Ummmstuff

An ominous wind blew through the training field, lifting up the hair of the young kitsune as she stared nonchalantly at her opponent, whose brown eyes were narrowed in either annoyance or observance, it was hard to tell which.

-Hn. This wind sure does take me back. If only Kuronue were here. Now _that _would be an interesting fight.- Kari thought, her silver tail swishing nervously, her ears flicking forward and backward in agitation.

"Begin!" Mukuro shouted, and Hideharu attacked.

"A little brazen aren't you?" she said, her voice as soft as the whispering wind as it seemed to surround her opponent and those who were watching.

"Hn. No." he said, before suddenly vanishing.

Kari looked around, her violet eyes scanning the area and her ears standing up, on alert. Suddenly, she smelt his distinctive rain and woodsy scent and dodged his attack right before he reappeared.

"DAMN IT! STAY STILL!" he shouted, rushing at her again.

"Mhmm…no." Kari said, smirking as she continuously dodged his every move.

To those who had never seen her fight (I.e. everyone but Hiei), they honestly believed that she would never go on the offensive and that she was swift. But Hiei knew that she had lost some of her speed and had also already planned her attack and was waiting for the right moment. He had seen her drop several seeds on the ground as she moved gracefully around the arena. Suddenly, Kari stopped, barely avoiding what could have been a severe injury from Hideharu's sword that he had conjured from his shadow.

-Darn it! I got fat from eating all that food over the past two weeks.-

"Hn. Well. I need to finish this quickly."

"Ha! You can't. you haven't even drawn a weap…" Hideharu became silent as he suddenly fell face down. "On." he muttered. Kari snapped her fingers and he was secured with vines, insuring her victory.

"Like a said. You're brazen. Now if you'll excuse me…I feel nauseous." she whispered, before turning back into her human form and running off to a deserted area to vomit. Hiei followed, worried about his mate. It wasn't like Kari to suddenly get sick.

"Sh…it'll be all right." he whispered as she held back tears. Her throat burned and her stomach hurt, the muscles protesting from the use.

"This…sucks" she muttered, before once again, hurling her guts out.

"Go back to the room. I'll be there momentarily" he whispered. She nodded and swiftly left to go upstairs.

"Sorry, Hisoka. Looks like we'll have to postpone our fight."

"That is all right, Hiei. Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

With that, Hiei was gone.

"Akimitsu. Hisoka. Hideharu. Go on to your quarters. Dinner is served in 20 minutes." Mukuro said.

"Yes, milord." they muttered, bowing, and walking off.

-20 minutes later-

"Ugh. Hiei. Why did you make me come down here?" Kari asked, her forehead on the table and her crimson locks splayed out.

"Hn. Sorry if I was concerned about my mate's health. If you're still feeling sick then go back to bed."

"Hn. You should have left me there and just brought me up some soup." she muttered, before walking off.

"Excuse me. I still have some unpacking to do." Hisoka said, standing up and walking away as well.

"Now…which way do I turn again?" Kari muttered. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed someone sneak up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Giving a startled gasp, she turned and saw Hisoka standing behind.

"Hisoka! You startled me for a moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. You can tell me why you're with that fire demon."

"I'm afraid that I can't see how that's any of your business" she said, walking away from the Phoenix.

"No. I suppose you wouldn't" he said, smirking ever so slightly as he advanced. "but you know. Your mother did promise me your hand if I spared you."

"What are you…no" she whispered in realization, as he pinned her against the wall.

"Oh yes, Kari. Remember me?"

"Kisho. You sick, twisted, vile, bast…"

Kari was caught off from her rant as Kisho forcefully slammed his lips against hers. Though she struggled, he knew that she couldn't withstand freezing temperatures, so he froze her wrist. Kari's entire body immediately reacted, she began shaking, trying to fight it off, but couldn't. All of the fight was gone out of her system, as well as her energy.

"Hiei…" she called out weakly to him through her mind.

"Kari! Are you okay?"

"N…n…no. No…not…okay. Can't…move."

"Okay. Kari, listen to me. Where are you?"

"At…the fork….Hisoka…not…"

"Hisoka's not what?"

"Hisoka…Kisho. Killed….mother…"

"Kari. Kari can you hear me?"

Suddenly, a piercing screech was heard throughout the entire fortress.

"Kari!" Hiei shouted, rushing off to find his mate.

He saw Hisoka standing in front of her, one hand around her neck as the other continued to freeze her mouth to keep her silent.

"So sad. To think that you are Youko Kurama's daughter. It's so…pathetic."

"Get your hands off of her!" Hiei shouted.

"Okay" he said, smirking evilly as her dropped her to the ground.

Due to her energy being entirely drained, Kari just laid thee, her blood red hair fanning around her pale face.

"Leave. Before I decide to show you no mercy." Hiei snarled.

"Fine." Kisho said. "But before I do…"

Quickly, he bent down and whispered in Kari's ear,

"Don't forget. Soon you'll be mine and Hiei will be left with nothing. Not you and certainly not that child you're carrying. I'll be back."

And then he was gone.

"Hiei! Kari!"

"Over here, Mukuro."

"Oh my. What happened?"

Kari's mouth had a sheet of ice over it, as did both of her arms. Her neck sported a rather large bruise from the hand that nearly killed her and she was completely unconscious.

"Hn. One of the recruits Yomi sent you was the same person that killed Kari's mother. And that…Kari was carrying."

"A baby?"

"No. A bomb. Yes a baby!"

Mukuro sighed.

"So. What are you gonna do?"

"Go back to Ningenkai. It'll be safer there. Kurama built us a house and I'm sure that he and the others won't mind staying with us."

"Take us with you"

Hiei and Mukuro turned to see Akimitsu and Hideharu standing by. Akimitsu seemed genuinely concerned about Kari and Hideharu looked angry that they had been betrayed. Hiei nodded.

"Mukuro. Hold Kari for a moment while I melt this ice."

Gently, Mukuro held Kari in her arms as Hiei swiftly and silently melted the ice that was decimating his mate's energy. Immediately she gasped for air, her eyes wide as if she had just broken the water's surface.

"Hiei." she said, her voice cracking and her face held a panicked expression.

"Sh. I'm here. We're going home. Tonight. We need to go pack, though, okay?" he whispered in her ear as he embraced her, combing his fingers through her hair.

"Okay. Hiei. I'm.."

"I know."

"But the tournament is in four weeks."

"You'll go as a replacement. You won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary. I'll speak to Koenma about it."

Kari nodded.

"Hiei?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I know."

**KRRR: Woot!!! FINALLY!! I thought that I would never update this thing! Haha. Please R&R!! **


	7. Kari's WHAT!

**KRRR: Hey everyone!! So I really hoped you liked the last chapter…all though…I don't recall receiving any reviews. As an author that makes me sad. : ( so I have decided that if I don't start getting reviews then I'm just going to end the story by killing everyone in a mass explosion. That's it. I won't be swayed by my decision….no this is not a joke. Anywho….On with the story!!! **

"Hiei! Kari!!! Did something happen in Makai? Was Hiei not satisfying enough?" Yusuke asked suggestively as he all but crushed Kari to his body.

"Hn. I assure you, detective, she was more than satisfied. Now STOP CRUSHING HER!!!!" Hiei shouted, causing to Yusuke to immediately drop Kari onto the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Who do we need to kill?" Kuwabara asked, getting too close to Kari's personal bubble.

"Woah there, tiger! First of all, if I was hurt….Hiei would have already killed the dude. And two, I'm fine. Hiei's just being a good mate. A bit…stubborn…but a good mate." Kari answered, shoving Kuwabara away from her. "That's good to hear," Kurama said, walking up and hugging his daughter, "Would you like to see the house?"

"FINALLY!!! We get to show Kari the 'secret room' first!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted simultaneously.

Kari turned to her father and he merely chuckled.

"They are excited to show you their hard work. After all they are the ones who painted and moved everything in." Kurama said as he and Kari walked up the front porch. The house looked simple enough on the outside, two stories, white walls and red shingles. Along the sides of the house, several rose vines prospered, many of the blooms a deadly crimson red, the thorns giving off a warning to any intruders.

"So, Hiei. What happened at Mukuro's?"

"Someone was, is, after my mate. I handled it but I'm not sure how long we have until he shows up."

"Anything else? You're far too tense for it to be just that."

"If you answer, sweetheart, you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next week!" Kari said sweetly as she waited for the two on the porch.

"Hn. I don't think so" Hiei muttered, disappearing from sight only to appear behind Kari.

She squealed as he picked her up and walked over the threshold.

"Jerk" she said, slapping him teasingly on the shoulder.

"Ok, love birds! We don't have time for you two to be having a make out session. Come on, Kar-chan!" Yusuke shouted, before grabbing Kari's wrist and dragging her upstairs.

"Ok, Kari. Close your eyes!" Kuwabara said.

The girl sighed, but did as she was told if only to appease the two goofballs in front of her.

"Can I open them now?" she asked after she heard a door opening, and the two pushed her inside of a room.

"Okay…NOW!" they shouted simultaneously.

Kari gasped as she looked at the room. In the middle was the crib that Kuwabara had made her. The lush carpet and walls were crimson red. Next to the bay window sat an ebony rocking chair. Next to one wall was a black cherry wood baby changing area with room for everything necessary to change a diaper. The room was decorated with stuffed animals and a dresser leaning against the wall that was opposite the changing area.

"Yusuke. Kuwabara. Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina picked everything out, but we did all of the painting, installation, and heavy lifting." Yusuke proudly boasted.

"Thank you." she said, turning around and looking through teary eyes and the two men.

"Okay, let's go before she…" Yusuke began, but was cut off by Kari giving him a light peck on the cheek before giving one to Kuwabara as well.

"There you three are. Hiei was getting slightly alarmed when things got silent. Is everything all right?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. Everything's perfect. Come on, Hiei. Let's look in the room across the hall." Kari, dragging her mate across the hall and into the next room. This room was slightly larger. On the right side was a king sized, four poster bed covered with a black and white comforter. The walls were white with black trimming and a large walk in closet adorned the wall across from the bed. Next to the wall on the other side of the bed were two dressers. One dresser was made of light cherry wood, that was decorated with roses carved into both sides and the knobs were also roses. The other dresser was a dark, maple wood, with a dragon carved into either side of it.

"This is the master bedroom. The others along this hallway are guest rooms. Over all, there are 10 guest rooms, the nursery, and your room." Kurama said.

"Helooooooooo??? Kari?! Hiei!!!!"

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

" A couple of friends of ours. Akimitsu, Hideharu!! We're up stairs!" Kari shouted.

The shadow demon and hybrid bat/fire demon entered the room a few minutes later.

"Everyone. This is Hideharu" Kari pointed to the brunette "and Aikimitsu." and then the Ginger. Guys, this is Yusuke, moron street fighting adrenaline junkie by day, street fighting adrenaline junkie Spirit Detective by night."

"Sup….HEY!" he shouted, after realizing exactly what Kari said.

"This is Kuwabara. Wielder of spirit swords that rip through different dimensions and lover to one, Yukina."

"Hey."

"And this…is my father, Youko Kurama. All though if our human mother is around we refer to each other as "Nii-chan" and "imouto-chan" in order to keep up the façade. Daddy, Akimitsu is Kuronue's son."

"I suspected as much. You look almost like him, except for the hair and eyes. Welcome." Kurama said, grasping the young man's hand.

"Daddy. Where's Kuro-kun now?"

"Hmhm…in Brazil."

"Another mission for Koenma or the University's Archeology exhibit?"

"Both this time. Koenma needs him to get a necklace that contains the soul of a queen and the University needs him to retrieve several artifacts for their Ancient Royalty exhibit."

"Oh….okay! I'm gonna go make a grocery list. Yusuke. Call Keiko and make sure she invites all of the girls and Genkai over. Okay? I have big news to tell everyone!!!"

And with that, Kari bounded down the hallway and out of sight.

-A few hours later-

"So, Kari. What's this big news that you wanted to tell us about?" Keiko asked, her head resting on Yusuke's shoulder.

Botan, Yukina, and even Genkai looked at the couple curiously. Kari flushed under the scrutinizing gazes but smiled none the less.

"I'm pregnant."

The room became deathly silent. Kurama stared at his daughter, Koenma shifted uncomfortably, Yusuke and Kuwabara fell on their butts, and Keiko, Botan, Genkai, and Yukina smiled. Hiei smirked and looked Yusuke right in the eyes before saying,

"Told you I was satisfying."

**KRRR: And cut!!! Man….took me long enough. Hope you all enjoyed it!!! ;)**


	8. Villians!

"Hiei. It's hot."

"And? You need to work on your force fields, Kari."

"I know, but why can't we do this inside?"

Hiei looked at his mate in disbelief. It wasn't often that the red headed woman in front of him complained like this. And he wanted to tell her that she would just have to deal with it for another half hour, but the way her lips pouted ever so slightly, how her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and how her hair danced in the wind kept his comment inside.

_Damn it, _he thought, _how often has she practiced this look? _He sighed, and Kari smiled, knowing that she had won.

"Oh thank you, Hiei! Thank you!" she cried ecstatically, throwing her arms around his neck.

The couple was in the back yard, which had been cleared of trees in order to have a small training field in the background. It had been two weeks since they had returned and for the past week, Hiei had been training Kari on how to use her Jagan eye. Of course, she had learned rather quickly on all of the uses, but force fields required more energy and concentration. While normally the energy part wasn't an issue, approximately half of Kari's energy supply was going towards her baby.

"Let's eat lunch! Akimitsu-kun! Would you like to help me make lunch?"

The Auburn haired, half bat demon nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Hiei made his way to the living room and took in his surroundings. On one of the couches, Hideharu, Yusuke and Kuwabara were screaming at each other as the trio played a senseless video game.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Hiei asked lazily as he sat next to Kurama on the other couch.

"Of course not. If we did, we wouldn't be- DAMN IT, HIDEHARU! I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" Yusuke shouted.

"Sorry, man. I'm not used to teaming up on video games."

"So how come the moron doesn't have a partner? He seems to need it the-"

"Stop antagonizing Kuwabara. Okay, dear?" Kari asked as she and Akitmitsu brought in trays of food.

Hiei pouted a bit before going back to watch the morons kill each other on the television screen. Kari sighed.

"Guys, really. It's a video game. Put it up already."

"But-"

"Now, Hideharu."

Kari glared at the brunette before he sighed and put his controller away.

"Thank you. Now, if we are all finished acting like five-"

Kari paused and stared blankly at the door.

"We have a pair of visitors. Everyone, get into position but act normal."

Smiling, Kari made her way to the door, Hiei by her side possessively.

"Can you sense them?" she asked.

"No."

"That's what I thought. At least I know I'm not getting rusty."

A knock on the door surprised everyone and, slowly, Kari opened the door. Outside were two figures, a man and woman. The man was tall, fair haired and fair skinned with black eyes. The woman was shorter, thin, with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Can I help you?" Kari asked, giving a false smile at the duo.

"Yes. We are sent by our employer to make sure that you attend the Dark Tournament." the female said, her voice deeper than most women.

"Who is your employer?" Hiei asked, having a suspicion already of the answer.

"Kisho" the man said, his voice deep and solemn.

"Get away from my house, bastard. And tell your boss to stay away from my mate." Hiei growled, pulling Kari close to his body.

"As you wish." the man replied.

"But before we go-" the woman said slowly, a smirk forming on her face.

Within a matter of moments, Hiei was sent flying into the other wall. Kurama grabbed Kari and turned, hoping a blast would hit him and not her. But fortunately, the two had fled quickly. After the general panic died down, Kari broke out of her father's grasp and ran towards her mate.

"HIEI!" she cried, as she tried to help him up.

Hiei brushed her off as he slowly stood and looked at her.

"Kari. I'm fine."

"But, Hiei-"

The Forbidden Child quickly silenced his mate with a kiss, letting her feel his emotions. He was angry, concerned, worried.

"I'm fine. Are you okay. Is the baby-?"

"The baby's fine, Hiei. I'm fine."

Hiei breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the damage.

"Hideharu, Akimitsu, Kuwabara, Yusuke. Help me with repairs. Kurama, check over Kari."

All the men nodded and as the five began to clear out debris and rubble, Kurama led his daughter to the kitchen.

"Honestly. You get hurt too much." he said, as he gingerly poked her arms, legs, and back for bruises.

"Hey, this time it wasn't on purpose!" Kari defended.

"True." He muttered, chuckling slightly before hearing Kari hiss in pain.

"There. On my fourth left rib."

"Mhm….probably just bruised. I'll wrap it and you'll have to rest it for two to four weeks."

"Great." Kari said sarcastically.

"Get used to it. You won't be fighting in the tournament any way."

"I know. I just hope everyone will be ready." Kari said, placing a hand on her womb for a brief moment before going to supervise the renovations.

**KRRR: I know. It's late. Sorry. Hope it was okay though! Please read and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

"This is it." Kari said.

"Indeed." Kurama replied from his spot next to his daughter.

Hiei said nothing, as he watched for those who would try to hurt Kari. Yusuke and Kuwabara flanked her in the front while Hideharu and Akimitsu flanked her back. Kuronue would be arriving directly at the tournament sight.

"I don't like this one bit, you guys. Something isn't right here!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah, well that's what you said the last time."

"And he was right, wasn't he, Detective? I'll admit, though, even I doubted his intelligence and ability to sense the dangers that awaited us at the last tournament."

"That's right, Hiei! Admit that you were wrong!"

"It is a one time thing, fool. Don't expect it to happen again."

Kuwabara and Hiei glared at each other for a moment before the ship's captain approached them.

"Are you Team Urameshi?"

"Yeah. So what?" Yusuke asked, stepping forward and blocking Kari's view. The girl huffed and crossed her arms, but knew it would have no effect on the men surrounding her.

"I've been instructed to give you your own private quarters below the deck. Come with me, please."

The gang followed the captain below deck, everyone keeping their eyes on the demons surrounding them. After a few moments, the captain stopped at a door.

"This room is for the couple. Next door is everyone else's room. Your bags are already here and there is a room service bell to ring for your food. Enjoy your trip."

"Well….that was…..interesting." Kari said.

"Interesting doesn't begin to describe it." Yusuke mumbled.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed!" Hideharu exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! You didn't do anything!" Kuwabara yelled.

"SO WHAT? I CAN STILL BE TIRED!"

Akimistsu, Hiei, and Kari shared a look as Kurama stifled his laughter and Yusuke just walked into his room.

"Okay, you two. Go to bed. The tournament starts in the morning and knowing you guys, you'll be too excited to sleep."

"Kari knows us so well." Hideharu said, as he and Kuwabara made their way into the room, followed by Kurama.

"We should get to bed too."

"Yeah." Kari sighed before following her mate into their room.

As the two prepared for bed, Kari couldn't help but think of the tournament ahead. She had heard from Yusuke about the previous tournament, about her father's near death; her mate's incapacitated arm; Kuwabara's fake death; and other stories about the fights. She was worried about losing someone, especially her father and her mate. Kurama and Hiei meant everything to her, and while she shared a sibling type bond with Yusuke and Kuwabara and a motherly bond with Hideharu and Akimitsu it wasn't the same. Those bonds weren't as strong as the one shared between herself and her father and her and Hiei. Speaking of which, her mate picked up on her stressed and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Hiei whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kari's waist and nuzzled his nose against the mark on her neck.

Kari's head lolled to the side to give him better access as she sighed.

"I'm just…worried. That I'll lose one of you."

"You have nothing to worry about. We can all hold our own in a fight. Even that idiot Kuwabara."

"I know. But I'll still worry."

"Well worry later. We have other things to do tonight."

With that said, Hiei swiftly picked Kari up and carried her to the bed before turning out the light.

**KRRR: I know, I know. But I've been lacking with where to take this thing. If anyone has ideas for villains to fight please, Please, PLEASE, message me. Otherwise I'll have to make it up and that could take FOREVER to do. So if you want faster updates, review and message me your ideas. Kay thanks bye! **


	10. Hahaha?

You know how there's always that one team that wants some kind of revenge against the heroes, so they make an unplanned appearance before the first fight? Well, that was Kisho's team. Yusuke and Kurama were leading the pack to the arena for the first official fight of the tournament when they were ambushed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Urameshi team. I hope you're all prepared to lose."

Hiei growled as the shadow and ice kitsune walked out of the shadows, followed by his team mates. There were four others, one of which made Kari's father tense and move so that she was completely obscured from their view.

"Kurama. It is so nice to see you again."

"Karasu."

Kari gasped lightly. This man, the dark haired, almost effeminate, man was the very same Karasu that almost killed her father in the first Dark Tournament? His eyes crinkled as he seemed to notice her.

"Is that your daughter? She's quite beautiful."

"Back. Off." Hiei growled, his grip on the katana at his side tightening further.

Karasu's voice sent shivers down Kari's back. It was sickly sweet, like molasses sliding down oil. It was a voice Kari did not like.

"Hiei," she whispered. "Let's just leave. Our fight starts soon and we'll be late if we dawdle any longer."

"Yes. You should leave. Wouldn't want to be disqualified because you were tardy to the party."

"Shut up, Kisho." Hiei hissed, narrowed eyes darting from Karasu to the leader of the gang.

"How bout you make me. I win I get the girl."

Hiei growled low in his throat and was about to rush forward before Kari grasped onto his waist.

"Hiei, no! Let it go and save it for the fight. Please."

"Fine. Let's go. But know this, Kisho. If you come anywhere near us, any of us, at any time, I will kill you."

With that Hiei stalked off with Kari running to catch him. However, she had to pass Karasu to do so and the man reached out and grabbed her arm before spinning her around and holding her so that her back was to his chest.

"Such lovely hair. And so well kept. Wouldn't you all agree?"

"Let her go, Karasu." Kurama said.

"But, Kurama. I like her. And you know how I am with things I like."

"Please. Let me go." Kari cried, struggling in Karasu's grasp.

Karasu looked over to Kisho, who nodded his consent.

"Fine. But just know that this isn't over."

"Yes. It is. If you come near me, near my mate, my father, or brothers and threaten them in any way, I will torture you. I will burn you until you think you're on the precipice of death and then stop, let you recover, and do it all over again. And I'll keep doing it until I get bored. And you should know that if I'm pissed enough, it will take a long time for me to get bored. Let's go." Kari said, walking off and leaving the rest of the team to follow her.

As soon as they arrived in the arena, Kuronue ran up to them and hugged Kari.

"Hey. Hiei told me everything. Congrats."

"Thanks." Kari whispered, before walking over to her mate and husband and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm terrified." She whispered after a moment of silence.

"I know. I know." Hiei replied, before facing Koto as she introduced their first opponent.

The Dark Tournament had officially begun.

**KRRR: Hey, everyone! I know I haven't been updating recently but school as DESTROYED my creative process. So don't be too mean okay? Thanks! **


	11. Kurama Fight! XD

"I am going to KILL those four when I get done." Kari muttered, her arms crossed in sheer agitation.  
"Calm down, Kari. You can't blame them. After their fights…"  
"HA!" Kari said, looking at Kurama in an unamused, "Only TWO of them fought….and you can't even count Kuwabara's anyway because one, he acted like an idiot, and two, he LOST. At least Kuronue won despite his stupidity!"  
"Kari," Hiei said, and immediately yanked on her silver tail, causing the vixen to yelp in surprise.

All had agreed (after Kuwabara, Kuronue, Yusuke and Hideharu contracted food poisoning) that Kari should fight in her demon form. After all, her demon form was quicker and more deadly, allowing her to call on more demonic plants due to the amount of available energy she had.  
"Regardless of our "Team Captain" and his merry band of Morons, who is going to replace Yusuke for the day's event?" Kari asked, looking at three remaining males.  
"You." Akimitsu said, his deep timbre seeming to resonate despite its whisper.  
"I have to agree. You're level headed and strong. Plus, you're the team's only female." Kurama said.

Hiei nodded and Kari sighed, conceding to their request.  
"Will the team captains please enter the ring?"  
Kari jumped up at the same time as their opponent did. He was a lizard demon, sly and lacking finesse, but was strong.  
"You are not Yusuke…"  
"No." Kari said, smirking as her ears and tail twitched in excitement, "I am Kari Jaganshi. Temporary captain of the Urameshi Team."  
"Kari…Jaganshi?"  
"Yup! Can't you see the resemblance between Youko Kurama and I?"  
"Y-Youko Kurama?"  
"Uh-huh? And see?" Kari removed her jacket to expose her tank, Hiei's mark flaring against her pale skin. "This is the proof of mine and Hiei's union. So I'm off limits, buster!"  
Hiei smirked, knowing this was a ploy. The lizard was no match for HIS vixen.  
"Um…Team captains, please set your terms."  
"One on one fighting sound all right to you? Each team will play a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine their fighters." Kair proposed.  
"Deal."

As Koto announced the plans, Kari jumped off the stage and shook her head.  
"The fool. He doesn't realize I can read his thoughts. He's such a perv." Kari said, huffing slightly as Hiei took his spot next to her.  
"Indeed. But at least someone can kill him for his vulgar thoughts." Hiei said, smirking as the four created a square."

"All right. Rock-Paper-Scissors-SHOOT!"  
Kurama won, earning him the first fight against an unimpressive dog demon. As Kurama took the stage, the dog demon became cocky, a trait that annoyed Kari to no end.  
"Hey! Kick his but, father!"  
Kurama chuckled, amused by his daughter's actions.  
"It seems she not only has Yusuke's authority but his attitude as well."  
"Is that so? We'll see, dog."  
"Begin!"  
Kurama stood in the middle of the ring as fans cheered for his opponent to slaughter him. The dog charged, hell bent on proving that his race of demon was superior.  
"Moron. Father has thousands of years' worth of experience. He is no match him."  
"You're right. But don't forget that anything goes in this tournament."  
And anything was going. As Kurama dodged the ugly brute, the dog demon managed to make him lose his balance, causing him to trip.  
"Father!"  
"Kurama!" Akimistsu shouted.  
In the moment that Kurama had slipped, the Inu-youkai managed to pin him, effectively crushing his ribs.  
"Ha! So this is where the great Youko Kurama stands. You're weaker than everyone said you were. What happened? Did having a worthless daughter make you lose sight of your goal as the King of Thieves?"  
Kurama smiled at his opponent as vines began wrapping around them.  
"No…I simply needed you to pin me. You're dead."  
Instantly, the vines tightened around the dog's waist, effectively cutting him in half.  
"The winner by death: Kurama!"  
As the red headed Kurama jumped off of the platform, he transformed into his demon form and affectionately placed a hand between his daughter's ears.  
"I hope you know that I don't think you're useless. Dog demons are hopeless creatures that don't understand a female's strength."  
"I know, Father. Are your ribs okay?"  
"They'll be fine. I'll just wrap them up quickly while I rest."  
"Teams! Please pick your next fighters!"  
"Rock-Paper-Scissors-SHOOT!"

"Awww, man! Well. Good luck, Aki-kun!" Kari said, giving the half-bat demon a pat on the back as he walked past her and on to the platform to meet his opponent, an ice demon female who was rather pretty.

"Well. This will be interesting." Hiei said.  
And thus, the opponents for the second round were chosen. Who will win? Akimitsu or the ice demoness? Tune in next time to find out!

**KRR: Sucky ending…sorry…..I'll make it better next time though! 3**


End file.
